quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Jorg
In Quake 2, the Jorg is a Strogg exoskeleton piloted by the Strogg leader, the Makron. The Jorg is one of the most powerful Enemies faced in the game, second only to the Makron himself. After destroying the leader's communication, Bitterman chases the Makron to the rooftop of the Palace and through a teleporter that leads to the Final Showdown. It's here that the player confronts the Makron one on one. The Makron will always go into battle piloting the Jorg and will use it until it succumbs to damage, at which point the Makron will dismount it and attack the player on his own. Combat Characteristics *Twin Chain Gun: The Jorg possesses twin chain guns that can deal heavy damage if the player is in the line of fire for any significant time. Each bullet does 6 damage (12 per shot) and the Jorg will fire continually dealing up to around 3,000 damage until it recoils or its target moves out of sight. By moving side to side the gun fire can be avoided. There are two pillars that can be used to take cover before countering. *BFG10k: As stated above, the Makron pilots Jorg (he can be seen riding on the exoskeleton's back). In between bursts of gun fire from the twin chain guns, the Makron will reveal itself and launch a blast from its arm mounted BFG. The energy ball deals around 240 on impact, but during its flight to collision, the energy ball will fire damaging lasers at any near by targets, dealing about 100 damage per second. This means that merely moving out of the way of the ball or taking cover from Jorg is not enough. The player must make every effort to put as much distance from him/her and the ball as possible while keeping an eye on Jorg. Strategies *The one and only confrontation with the Jorg is in the Final Showdown map in the center arena of the Makron's satellite. The player must make good use of the cover provided by the two giant pillars. Don't forget the tunnel corridor under the arena floor if you're having difficulty defeating either the Jorg or Makron. Large buttons on the ground will open panels at across the other side of the room for accessing tunnel, where you can stock ammunition. *When Jorg is using its Chain guns, strafe left and right to avoid most of the bullets whilst countering with any weapon of your choice, no need to save ammo any more. Circle strafing is very effective against chainguns, if player stays on the move as the wind up starts, they won't get hurt. However this strategy breaks when Makron fires the BFG which incinerates anything at the open sight. *It's suggested that the player finds all possible adrenaline they can stack from previous levels up to this point before fighting the Jorg and Makron. While fight is not ridiculously hard and allows player to take it slower in a calm manner, a bad move can lead to a quick death when confronted by such firepower at the long span of the fight. *Try to save a Quad Damage for this fight from previous levels as it'll be a great help to activate it just before the fight start. You can drop Jorg in a blink, gib its corpse and confront the Makron right away. *If you only have Invulnerability, then you have to rely on sparing highly valued ammunition like cells and slugs for this fight. Invulnerability must be activated when Jorg is damaged throughly beforehand, otherwise you may lose crucial seconds when Makron is about to confront you at high difficulties. Death Messages * Player was disintegrated by the Jorg's BFG blast (BFG) * Player saw the pretty lights from the Jorg's BFG (BFG) * Player 's chain-cannons Jorg (Chainguns, Bugged Message) Trivia *The Jorg will continue firing its chainguns even after the target is dead. Even when gibbed, it will still fire for a few seconds. Also, when idle, it seems to be grumpy and angry or just can't stand in place while stomping the ground. Due to this, it can be assumed that the Makron relies on berserk fury in combat when creating the Jorg, which is just as furious in battle. *When a player dies from the BFG, their death message states that the BFG belongs to the Jorg, while actually it's the Makron himself (controlling the exo-skeleton) who has said weapon. *The Jorg is the only boss in Quake II, who only has one weapon of its own. *The Jorg is the only boss fight in Quake II where the enemy doesn't possess a Rocket Launcher. Gallery Jorg2.PNG|OpenGL-rendered Jorg Jorg bfg.PNG|Makron prepared to fire its BFG from the Jorg Final2.jpg|The Jorg Jorg1.png|Jorg's texture map Jorg2.png|Jorg's texture map when injured Category:Quake II bosses Category:Strogg Category:The Reckoning bosses